As for a conventional power tool, there is known one including a power tool main body and a battery pack for accommodating therein a storage battery. The battery pack has a case provided with a positive and a negative charging/discharging terminals and a right and a left slide rails. The power tool main body has a housing provided with a positive and a negative power supply terminals and a pair of guide rails capable of slidably supporting the right and the left slide rails (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-143678).
The battery pack is attached to the power tool, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-143678, by first sliding the slide rails of the battery pack slide into the guide rails of the power tool main body to thereby electrically connect the positive and the negative charging/discharging terminals and the positive and the negative power supply terminals, followed by respective coupling of the slide rails of the battery pack with their corresponding guide rails of the power tool main body.
Since the prior art requires the slide coupling between the slide rails and the guide rails, requiring the parts involved to move a relatively large distance, it is difficult and inconvenient to perform the attachment/detachment in a limited space. Moreover, if, by chance, the battery pack is separated using an excessive separation force, other members may get damaged by a contact with the battery pack. Furthermore, the battery pack may get attached improperly, or a battery pack of a different voltage may mistakenly get attached. In addition, during the state at which the battery pack is not being used, terminals or connecter signal lines may become short-circuited.